kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ħaġar Qim
| Type = Cultural | Criteria = iv | ID = 132 | Region = Europe and North America | Year = 1980 | Session = 4th | Extension = 1992 | Link = http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/132 }} Ħaġar Qim (IPA: hæʤər'ʔi:m) ( ) is a megalithic temple complex found on the Mediterranean island of Malta, dating from the Ġgantija phase (3600-3200 BCE). The Megalithic Temples of Malta are amongst the most ancient religious sites on Earth, described by the World Heritage Sites committee as "unique architectural masterpieces." from the Reports of the 4th (1980) and the 16th (1992) Sessions of the Committee In 1992 UNESCO recognized Ħaġar Qim and four other Maltese megalithic structures as World Heritage Sites. Vere Gordon Childe, Professor of Prehistoric European Archeology and director of the Institute of Archaeology in the University of London from 1946-1957 visited Ħaġar Qim. His observation was: |Vere Gordon Childe, Professor of Prehistoric European Archeology}} Ħaġar Qim's builders used globigerina limestone in the temple's construction. As a result of this the temple has suffered from severe weathering and surface flaking over the millennia. In 2009 work was completed on a protective tent. Overview The megalithic complex of Ħaġar Qim is located atop a hill on the southern edge of the island of Malta, on a ridge capped in soft globigerina limestone. All exposed rock on the island was deposited during the Oligocene and Miocene periods of geological time. Globigerina limestone is the second oldest rock on Malta, outcropping over approximately 70% of the area of the islands. The builders used this stone throughout the temple architecture. The temple’s façade is characterized by a trilithon entrance, outer bench and orthostats. It has a wide forecourt with a retaining wall and a passage runs through the middle of the building, following a modified Maltese megalithic design. A separate entrance gives access to four independent enclosures which replace the north-westerly apse. Features of temple architecture reveal a preoccupation with providing accommodation for animal sacrifices, burnt offerings and ritual oracles. Recesses were used as depositories for sacrificial remains. Excavation has uncovered numerous statuettes of deities and highly decorated pottery. of Ħaġar Qim by Jean-Pierre Houël]] No burials exist in the temple or the area surrounding Ħaġar Qim, nor have any human bones been discovered in Maltese temples. Bones of numerous sacrificial animals have been found. It is theorized that the Ħaġar Qim complex was built in three stages, beginning with the 'Old Temple' northern apses, followed by the 'New Temple', and finally the completion of the entire structure. 500 meters from Ħaġar Qim stands the Mnajdra megalithic temple. The surrounding area is typical of Mediterranean garrigue in its starkness and isolation; it is designated as a Heritage Park. A few hundred meters from the temple is one of the thirteen watchtowers built by Grand Master Martin de Redin, called Ħamrija Tower. A memorial to General Sir Walter Norris Congreve, Governor of Malta from 1924-1927, is located nearby. The village of Qrendi is a further two kilometers southwest of the temple complex. The Temple Complex over the Ħaġar Qim temple complex]] The Ħaġar Qim complex consists of a main temple and three additional megalithic structures beside it. The main temple was built between 3600 and 3200 BCE; however, the northern ruins are considerably older. The outside entrance serves as an interior passage and connects six large chambers. The right apse is constructed as an arch to prevent the upright slabs falling inward. The outside wall, built of huge upright blocks, projects inwards, thus creating an extremely solid building. This entrance passage and first court follow the Maltese megalithic pattern but as building progressed, this design was considerably modified. The northwesterly apse was replaced by four independent enclosures. Ħaġar Qim shares its basic architectural design with the Mnajdra, Tarxien and Ġgantija temple complexes. The basic shape includes forecourt and façade, elongated oval chambers, semi-circular recesses and a central passage connecting the chambers. This configuration is commonly termed "trefoil".http://www.heritagemalta.org/Consultation/Documents/Temples%20-%20Description.pdf It is also suggested that the shape of the temple in some way mimics the sacred sculptures found within them. Temple Forecourt An extensive forecourt paved with large, irregular slabs occupies the area before the outer wall. It is a solid floor, encumbered with large blocks that once formed part of the walls or a series of chambers. One of the paving stones is pierced through and is theorized to have once served the purpose of a fire-place. The Ħaġar Qim forecourt shares many characteristics with Mnajdra's southern temple forecourt. ]] Dwelling-Houses and Bastion A group of middle-sized stones form small, semi-circular areas commonly referred to as "dwelling-houses". Alongside these, four rectangular monoliths approximately two-feet thick enclose a rectangular area, leaving an entrance in one corner. The bastion flanks the temple and is built from large stone blocks. Its western wall is about 20 meters long, curving in on itself towards the main temple and an outdoor shrine.http://www.art-and-archaeology.com/malta/hagarqim.html It has been theorized that this was done to protect the complex from wild animals, which are known to have been plentiful at that time on the islands. It also distinguished the temples as sacred spaces. The Ħaġar Qim façade contains the largest stone used in Maltese megalithic architecture,http://www.art-and-archaeology.com/malta/hq7.html weighing 57 tons. The upright menhir stands 5.2m high. Large stones at the corners of the temple are notched to take the second of the horizontal courses above. Erosion has affected the outer southern wall where the orthostats are exposed to sea-winds. Over the millennia, the temple has suffered severe weathering and surface flaking. Northern Temple The northern temple is the oldest part of Ħaġar Qim, containing an oval chamber with a semi-circular apse on each side. Following the second doorway is another chamber with similar apses. The northern temple uniquely has three insulated layers of flooring. The pavement on the topmost level is not marked by sacrificial fires, unlike the lower floors. Due to the different methods used in polishing the stone, scholars have theorized that the three layers of pavement illustrate three major shifts in construction at Ħaġar Qim. Stone balls of different sizes are located alongside the walls of the northern temple and other parts of the structure. These are theorized to have been the rollers used to transport the megaliths.http://www.mlongo.net/en/Europe's%20Oldest%20Civilization.pdf Excavations have revealed such rollers buried beneath the megaliths, thus contributing to a solid foundation. Women's Chamber The Northern Temple's first recess contains a round stone pillar and a rectangular slab held vertically ahead of the pillar. Resting on the slab are spherical hollows which may have served as holders in which to stand small libation jars. Jars excavated from the site are characterized by a specifically oval base, designed to stand upright when placed in the slab. Remnants of the vertical blocks which once flanked the recess are still observable today. To the right of this chamber is another recess, containing an acoustic opening called the "oracle hole". Sound passed from the main chamber into the recess, and vice-versa. The hole has also been linked to alignments of the Summer solstice. On the right side of the chamber is a horizontal block that may have served as seating. Main Temple in the Temple's central area]] Beyond the temple entrance is an oval area 14.3 m long and 5.5 m wide with large slab walls, originally topped by courses of masonry. The two apsidal ends are separated from the central court by two vertical slabs pierced by rectangular openings. These openings are thought to have been adorned with curtains to limit access to the side apses. Visual access from the apses seems to have been limited to porthole slabs. Past the first pair of apses, the temple interior is more firmly screened off than is usual at other temple sites. The central area is paved with well-set smooth blocks, and along the walls are low stone altars, originally decorated with pit-marks. Some of these blocks are discolored by fire. In 1839, archaeologists discovered important objects in this court, now shown in the Valletta Museum. These include stone statuettes, a detailed altar-stone with deep carvings representing vegetation, a stone slab with spirals in relief and a displaced sill-stone, illustrating a pair of opposing spirals similar to those of the Tarxien Temples. The right-hand apse contains a setting of low orthostats forming a pen, theoretically intended for the corralling of animals. The left-hand apse has a high trilithon altar on its left, two others on right with one in a smaller chamber. It also serves as a passage, admitting access to an additional chamber combining a central court, niche and right apse. A low-standing pillar stands at the end of the apse. The Niche ]] A doorway into the small enclosure follows an elaborately pit-marked annex, flanked by distinctively shaped stone altars with rounded and raised edges. The foot of one altar is pierced by two elliptical holes, one above the other. The entrance to the enclosure is well-paved and neatly flanked by slabs on end. A threshold is provided by a couple of conical pits connected at the apex, demonstrating the "rope holes" seen in many other Maltese temples. Heavy slabs form a Niche to the left of the entrance, to the right a cell contains an altar constructed out of a single block of stone and deeply discolored by action of fire. This space is theorized to have been the most sacred in the temple. At the front of the enclosure, the passage widens into a quadrangular area with an elaborate cell at the end. A slab, 0.9 meters high, blocks the entrance to this cell at floor level, and another slab rests on two pillars. This layout reduces the whole section to a rectangular window-like opening. Beyond this opening there is a small room. The first excavators failed to conclusively report what was found in this recess. In comparison with the Tarxien Temples, it is presumed to have contained the bones of sacrificed animals and ritually broken pottery. The Watering Place Il-Misqa ( ), is a flat area of bare rock atop a hill nearby the temple complex. It contains seven bell-shaped reservoirshttp://www.qrendiscouts.org/qrendi_misqa.htm that still retain rain-water during any winter with an average rainfall. Of the seven, five wells hold water; the three wells which no longer hold water are the deepest and are joined as a single tank through subterranean channels. A monolith surmounts one of the dry holes and is theorized to have been used in drawing water from the well. An eighth well exists but is blocked up by a mature fig tree.The eighth well is evident in a site plan of the area dated 25th October 1927, as produced by Mr. J.A. Galizia, Superintendent of the Public Works Office. The water-channels cut in the surface of the rock distribute rain-water into the wells individually and the level of water in any well is kept relative to that of the immediately adjoining well. Excavation and restoration Ħaġar Qim was first explored in 1839 at public expense during the Governorship of Sir Henry Bouverie, by T.G. Vance of the Royal Engineers. Within two short months, that officer had made a plan of the buildings and sent to Valletta a stone altar, a decorated slab and seven stone statuettes which are now exhibited in the Valletta Museum. The account of his excavations was published in 1842.T. G. Vance. "Description of an Ancient Temple near Crendi, Malta," Archaeologia; Or, Miscellaneous Tracts Relating to Antiquity 29 (London: Society of Antiquaries, 1842) pp 227-40. Further excavations were done in 1835 by Dr. A.A. Caruana. In 1885, Dr. A. A. Caruana made further excavations and published a lengthy report with elaborate plans, sections and views, drawn by Dr. Philip Vassallo of the Public Works Department. Further excavations were carried out in 1909 by Sir Themistocles Zammit and T.E. Peet. The British School at Rome directed subsequent excavations to ensure that all ruins in the Ħaġar Qim area had been identified. Sir Zammit was part of the Research Council selected by the First International Congress of Prehistoric and Protohistoric Science. In 1910, the surrounding fields were carefully searched and the ruins themselves accurately surveyed by members of the British School at Rome who repaired some of the damaged structures and made a rich collection of potsherds, flint implements, stone and clay objects, now deposited in the Valletta Museum. In 17 September 1949, three statuettes and several pieces of a much larger stone statue were discovered buried beneath a rectangular stone. These statuettes, commonly known as the "fat ladies", are on display in the National Museum of Archaeology, Valletta. The "Venus of Malta", which shares similar characteristics with the Ħaġar Qim statuettes, was discovered in 31 March 1950. It is important to note that the absence of sexual characteristics on the more developed types of Maltese cult-statuettes may imply that the being represented is in fact asexual. Little has been done to restore the temple with the exception of reinforcing or replacing several stones, including the [[Post and lintel|lintel], in the 1950s. Shelters have been constructed by Ħeritage Malta in an attempt to shield the temples from further erosion. A visitors' centre (scheduled for completion late in 2009.http://www.heritagemalta.org/hagarqim.html ) is also being built near the temple, over what was originally a small restaurant. The visitors’ centre will include an auditorium for an audio-visual introduction and an exhibition space, displaying related artifacts currently at the Museum of Archaeology. The new structures have been the focus of some controversy, after MEPA's reports that construction be limited to the Magħlaq quarry (in the vicinity of Mnajdra) and not beside the Ħaġar Qim temples. Gallery File:Ħaġar Qim.jpg | Entrance to the megalithic Temple File:Hager_Qim_001.jpg | Details of a chamber door File:Malta 15 Hagar Qim.jpg | Temple decoration File:Hagar_Quim_II.jpg | The Southern Wall of Ħaġar Qim File:Venus of Malta.jpg | The Venus of Malta reflects a highly developed aesthetic File:Abside Hagar Qim.jpg | The megalithic structure's interior File:Plan des temples de Hagar Qim.png | Plan of the Temples Citations External links * Entry at heritagemalta.org * Malta Voyager See also * Megalithic Temples of Malta * Ġgantija phase * Mnajdra * Ġgantija * Tarxien Temples * Hypogeum of Ħal-Saflieni * List of megalithic sites Coordinates: Category:Maltese prehistory Category:Archaeological sites in Malta Category:History of Malta Category:Megalithic monuments Category:Megalithic Temples of Malta Category:Religious buildings Category:World Heritage Sites in Malta Category:Neolithic Category:Pre-Indo-Europeans cs:Ħaġar Qim de:Ħaġar Qim es:Hagar Qim eo:Ħaġar Qim it:Hagar Qim lt:Hadžar Ymas nl:Megalithische tempel van Ħaġar Qim pl:Ħaġar Qim pt:Hagar Qim ru:Хаджар-Ким sv:Hagar Qim